


Faerie Circles and Aconite Blossoms

by Amazable01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And angst, Childish and crude humor, Feelings, Flowers are important also cause I'm a dork, Janus is gay guys, Mentions of gross stuff, Minor implications of murder, Remus being Remus, So much fae guys, don't forget the angst, fae, just..., mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: Remus and Janus were not anticipating to fight fae to save people who hate their guts. Unfortunately, they both have to go out and save them, lest Thomas lose the good parts of himself to the wiles of the fair folk.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Roman walked through the wood of the Imagination, quiet and peaceful and alone for the moment. He takes a deep breath, the air fresh with the scent of flora and the subtlest hint of grass.

Today is to be the annual Sides Picnic, postponed due to the tiny insignificant detail that was Patton turning into a frog and Dec- Janus, it’s Janus now, fighting for what is right and wrong for Thomas. That night had bruised Roman’s ego a bit, and Patton had become... rather strange and reclusive. So Logan had (rightfully even though Roman would NEVER admit it) offered to postpone the gathering for a few months to give them all time to focus.

However, after a few months of creating, preparing, and getting some time to think things over, Roman had finally felt well enough to invite everyone into the Imagination. And so he walks towards the sight he had made for the others. A beautiful yet enclosed cliff face facing a grand waterfall and containing enough soft grass that a proper food coma could truly be achieved. The whole place covered in many different types of flowers. He had even found some pretty purple ones for Virgil!

The others had gone ahead while Roman let Thomas know and left a note for Janus and Remus. Patton had extended the invitation to them (for some reason) to come if they so chose, but neither of them even seemed to be home.

Not that Roman minds that. He can live without them showing up, and happily.

Roman continues to walk down the path, beams of sunlight shining through the trees and gracing his face. He momentarily pauses, turning his face up to absorb the light. The warmth and comfort that a gentle sunbeam can provide is a positively glorious feeling.

He then pouts slightly, realization dawning on him now that he won’t be able to see their first impressions. To revel in Patton’s shining smile, or Logan’s nod of silent approval, or even Virgil’s hesitant little smile as he relaxes. At this rather disappointing thought, his feet hurry forward down towards the hillside.

As he enters the glade, however, his face scrunches up in confusion. “Hello?” He calls out, blurting out the first thing coming to his mind in his bewilderment.

The glade is… empty. The cave is too. Place settings are left partially touched, half eaten plates of treats and partially sipped cups of tea. They were clearly here, and recently, but they… they seem to have vanished into the air.

“Virgil…? Is this some kind of a prank?” He asks, before smacking himself over the head. Of course it couldn’t be, Patton wouldn’t allow that. 

Roman turns, catching a glimpse of something shiny catching the light. He steps towards it, his foot catching on something that makes him trip a bit. He looks down.

Mushrooms? When did mushrooms grow here?

He turns, about to step out of the circle when something cold and sharp cups his cheek from behind.

He barely hears the strange whisperings of the creature before his eyes fall closed.


	2. Janus

Patton is a lucky man.

Not to say that being Thomas’ moral compass AND inner child AND deep feelings was lucky. Janus wouldn’t want to touch that disgusting, frivolous, do-gooder nonsense with his cane from several meters away.

Also not to say that Patton being a likeable and easily trusting and trustable person was lucky either. Janus has taken advantage of all of those traits many, MANY times over the course of Thomas’ life, and, again, the feeling of being literal sunshine and rainbows? Disgusting.

No, no. Patton is a lucky man because he got Roman, and didn’t have to deal with the morning routine of being the resident ‘adult’ in the Darkscape. AKA, being tackled and tortured by Remus until Janus is awake enough to throw him off.

And, just like every morning, Janus wakes up to a fully grown man screeching bloody murder while crushing Janus’ legs under his knees.

Janus groans, shoving the other off like a glorified alarm clock. The loud, maniacal cackle of the glorified man-child that is Remus makes Janus’ head pound. For a moment, he entertains the idea of locking his door again, before having to conceal a shudder at the memory of Remus’ uncomfortably accurate Shining impression. NEVER again.

“-and then I stabbed some stupid civilian in Roman’s kingdom over and over, and-”

Janus goes back to tuning out Remus while he dresses. At this point, Janus has also learned better than to try and change in a room away from Remus. He ALWAYS manages to get in, and he will ALWAYS win.

“-and then Roman locked me out and gave me a letter to give to you, and that’s when I realized you overslept.”

Janus stops midway through putting on his hat. “What do you mean I overslept?”

Remus does a weird thing with his fingers, rubbing the tips of two of his fingers together. “I may or may not have forgotten to wake you up, Double Dee, and I might’ve accidentally sorta have just woken you up at about 1 o’cock PM, TT…”

‘TT’ (or Thomas Time, as Patton phrases it), is the only sort of measure that sides have for accurately telling the time, as the time rapidly varies depending on where you are. Usually, Janus is rudely awakened at somewhere from 5-7 AM. That must be the cause for his sluggish and tired brain.  
Janus groans, fixing his hat and using a bit of his power to hide the tired from his face before he turns back to Remus, who has somehow made his face look like the ‘owo’ meme that Logan had spouted off.

“You’we not mad at me, awe you, deedee…?” He coos in a positively disgusting, high-pitched voice.

“I’m pissed, of course. But I might be able to not be if you cut out that horrendous act.” Janus walks out of his room, Remus in tow. Better late than never, he supposes, knowing there’s no point in trying to either fight Remus or try to sleep the rest of the day away.

He’ll have to save that for his next self-care day.

“What should I do with the letter?” Remus asks, flopping on the couch and purposely shoving his filthy shoes into the upholstery. “Eat it? Set it on fire? Piss on it and watch it disintegrate?”

Janus sighs, snatching it from the other’s hands quickly as he goes to make a cup of tea. “How about I read it, first, and then you have your way with it?”

Remus pumps his fist into the air, before turning on some random crime drama that Janus has no interest in.

He examines the letter with a keen eye, running a gloved finger over the baby blue paper. He then pulls out his letter opener, using the sharp blade to quickly open the envelope without disturbing the cute frog sticker that is holding the seal together. Despite his best efforts to remain composed, he can’t help the small smirk on his face. Of course Patton wouldn’t want to lick the glue. He probably was convinced it was poison, or something else Janus would describe as dreadfully delightful.

He pulls out the small letter written on cute paper covered in cat and dog pawprints, reading the note carefully.

> _Hey, Janus!_
> 
> _I was wondering if you and Remus would be available for the Annual Side Picnic, today!_
> 
> _I know that things are kinda iffy right now and all that, but I’d love for you to at least drop by and have a cookie or something! We’re also having some tea, which might be more your style if you don’t want any sweets._
> 
> _I know you both like dropping in uninvited, but I wanted to beat ya’ to the punch this time! You’re welcome to drop whenever, or to not drop by at all if you don’t wanna. I don’t mind either way._
> 
> _Love,_   
>  _Patton_

Janus rereads it again one more time for good measure, before pausing to think about his potential options.

He could attend the social gathering with Remus, of course. That is Patton’s open invitation. However, Roman and Remus butting heads while Virgil was there with his poor excuse of a glare sounds extremely wonderful and not-at-all like a recipe for disaster. However, a day out could be good for both Remus and Janus. Sometime out with the Light Sides in the sunshine and fresh air (he gags at the thought for a moment) might be what they need to figuratively clear the air.

And literally clear the air, if Remus’ rancid stench is to be believed.

He could not attend, and Patton would surely be disappointed. And, despite how much he would VEHEMENTLY deny it, the very thought of Patton’s face once again being hurt and crushed by him makes his chest tight and his hands itch. No no no, that certainly wouldn’t do! Not when Patton sent such a wonderfully written invitation, and managed to be so honest and thoughtful that Janus can practically smell it in the air.

The final option is that Janus could attend and leave Remus behind, but that just seems unfair. After all, not only did Patton invite them both, but the idea of seeing Remus hurt makes those icky symptoms of feeling even worse than the idea of Patton hurt.

Janus isn’t sentimental, of course not. But having been with Remus for so long, it seems wrong to even think about leaving him behind in any possible way. No matter how nerve-wracking, annoying, disgusting, vile, horrible, or gruesome the other is, Janus just can’t possibly think of letting him go.

Also, letting Patton down would be such a horrid thing. Janus JUST gained his trust and affection, after all. Crushing that little hope that Patton (and Janus himself despite what he admits) have that just maybe all sides could one day live together in peace would be not only a bad call as a plan, but would also just cause that disgusting feeling to get worse. No way in all of Thomas would he actively try to hurt Patton again.

And speaking of hurt… Well, this might be the perfect time to apologize and reconcile with Roman. He hadn’t meant to hurt the other, truly. He had honestly forgotten that Remus was less offended than Roman. A foolish oversight, but one he unfortunately made while trying too hard to grab for control. He had hurt Roman, and he had almost hurt Patton, and he had to make that right.

Janus pauses that train of thought, reality dawning on him that he’s starting to go soft. “oh, blast it all…” He mutters, moving to sheath the letter opener carefully before putting it back in his pocket. “Remus!”

The other side lengthens his neck to look at Janus from his place on the couch. “Yes, J-anus?”

Janus sighs, fixing his gloves as a feeling of determination fills his chest. “Do go prepare yourself. We have an outing to attend.”


End file.
